Alone time
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amedot. Peridot and Amethyst are left home alone for a while. Peridot is in a mood and Amethyst plays with that mood. Not sex, but it gets heated.
When the dogs are away, the cats come out to play (that's not how it goes lol, but Peridot and Amethyst are cats :3 mew). Wrote this to practice kISSing ooo, and also to relieve stress. It gets pretty steamy ooo. Also, listen to some spunky, flirtatious music as you read this, haha. I promise you it will be more entertaining XD

* * *

It was a very calm and quite day at the beach house. The tide was low and people were out on the beach, although they stayed away from the imposing gem temple.

Inside the beach house, a video game blared from the upstairs loft, accompanied with voices that only occasionally yelled. Amethyst and Peridot sat on the floor, leaning back on Steven's bed as they versed each other in a fighting game.

"Ah, Peridot! Stop shooting missiles at me!" Amethyst growled.

"But I'm supposed to beat you! How am I supposed to beat you without missiles?!" Peridot yowled next to her.

"Just run up and hit me, you robot!"

"Amethyst! I told you already! She's not a robot, she's just wearing a powered armour suit!"

The characters flipped and danced on the small TV screen, drawing closer before jumping away from each other again. An orange and red character shot missiles from its green arm canon, and the smaller, pink character jumped up in the air and floated to avoid the explosives.

Amethyst grunted in concentration, staring at the screen intensely, back hunched and fingers twiddling rapidly on the thumbsticks. "How do you even know that? You haven't played the game she's from"

"Steven showed me her interesting backstory. Her parents were brutally murdered by a "space dragon" (quotation mark fingers), and then some bird aliens adopted her and gave her this "power suit" that she's wearing now" Peridot calmly said while abruptly smacking Amethyst's character offscreen.

"Aww boo" Amethyst pouted, sadder about losing than hearing the character's tragic backstory.

"That's for calling her a robot, heh heh heh" Peridot smirked, scooting closer to Amethyst.

"Ha ha, you're a nerd" Amethyst grinned, pulling Peridot into her lap. The green gem obliged and got more comfy, facing the TV, the connected controller still in her hands.

"Another match?" She tilted her head up to Amethyst.

"Another match, yeah" Amethyst looped her connected controller around Peridot and held it comfortably in Peridot's lap, which was on top of her own.

The next match started quickly, Peridot keeping her character, and Amethyst changing to the same character as Peridot.

"Haha look, I'm an evil you" Amethyst laughed into Peridot's triangular hair. Her character's palette was a darker tone from Peridot's, so that the players could tell who was controlling who.

"Why do they have so many "dark" variants of these characters? Aren't they just the same character basically?" Peridot asked, annoyed at the similar move sets of characters.

"'Cause they wanna boast a huge character roster without doing much work adding new characters, maybe?…Nah, I actually dunno." Amethyst resigned.

Peridot's character rolled into a ball somehow, dodging a kick from Amethyst's character. The green gem had no time to react however, as her duplicate ensnared her in a laser beam from her canon. The "dark" variant threw its "light" predecessor to the ground, which according to the game's physics, meant that the character would fly upwards. Amethyst's character quickly jumped in the air with its opponent and hit her twice with a kicking combo. Peridot's red and orange character quickly went offscreen.

"Haha, yes! Betcha didn't see that coming!" Amethyst cheered over the game's audio. Peridot scowled quietly in her lap. Despite being a little disappointed in not winning, she actually wasn't mad. She was, in fact, feeling quite confident.

"That was pretty unexpected" she said, placing her controller down neatly. She turned around in Amethyst's lap, facing the purple gem. "Good job" something in her tone made Amethyst put down her controller too.

Amethyst encircled her arms around the gem in her lap, her full attention on her. Peridot slowly leaned forward, observing Amethyst's widening eyes and slight blush. She knew she was wearing one herself, but she felt quite daring.

"Uhh, thanks?" Amethyst said before Peridot leaned in and kissed her. It was a small peck, but then it was followed by a longer smooch. The purple gem was surprised by her forwardness.

"What-mph-about the-mmm-game?" Amethyst tried to get out, Peridot interrupting her with kisses each time.

Peridot pulled away "I lost, so I'm not interested anymore" a hand cupped Amethyst's jawline before Peridot found her lips again.

Amethyst hummed in agreement, sending a shiver through Peridot. But then she pulled away, frowning.

"Hey, wait. I lost before. I didn't get all weird and frisky 'cause of it"

Peridot breathed through her nose, frowning and looking away. "For your information, I was feeling "frisky", as you put it, _before_ we started playing." She stated, slightly embarrassed, evident by her tone and blush.

Amethyst only giggled and pulled her closer "Oooo, I see, heh"

"I also know that we will be alone for a while" Peridot said quietly, with a hint of suggestion. She looked back at the purple gem and grinned, a devious look.

"Yeah, and Garnet will probably leave us alone, too. She knows us, heh" Amethyst added, kissing Peridot with those plump lips of hers.

Peridot moaned quietly and tilted her head, accommodating the kiss. Amethyst's hands slithered up and down Peridot's body slowly. The heat between them grew as the green gem ghosted her fingers up Amethyst's ribcage; a weakness of Amethyst's. The green gem used her position in Amethyst's lap (she sat slightly elevated as she sat on top of Amethyst, basically. The other gem was lower as she was a seat for Peridot.) and pushed her gently against Steven's bed. Her hair flattened against the soft covers hanging over the edge of the bed. She moaned and pulled Peridot closer to her.

"Ah" Peridot panted lightly "wait….I have an idea" She slipped out of Amethyst's grasp and stood up, offering a hand to the purple gem. She took it with a grin and stood up also. Peridot giddily clambered onto Steven's bed, still holding Amethyst's hand.

"Oh man, we are so dead" Amethyst laughed, lifting a leg up and rolling onto the bed too. She sat upright and grabbed the other gem in a headlock, scuffing up her pale yellow hair.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you"

Peridot struggled in the grip "Well, we're not going to get caught in the first place. We'll only be here a short while."

"Hmm, that's what _you_ think." She moved closer to Peridot's ear and whispered "But it's not how it's gonna play out. Kissing is quite addictive, y'know" she grinned before nibbling the green gem's ear. She squeaked and Amethyst let go, and they tumbled around on the bed, hair and limbs going everywhere in a playful fight. Peridot managed to pin Amethyst, but the green gem was then twisted and grappled with. They ended up in a loving cuddle, with Amethyst's arms around Peridot, and her head resting on her back. After a minute of catching their breaths, Peridot turned around and faced Amethyst.

Amethyst pulled the small green gem onto herself, putting her neatly in her lap again. She was really enjoying the mood Peridot was in. She seemed full of a flirtatious, wild energy, and was way more eager to engage in romantic behaviour. Amethyst herself was happy to take it slow, as she was in a relaxed mood. Peridot however, was being very impatient and needy. The different approaches formed a sort of frustration between the two gems, one Amethyst knew she could ignore; and one she knew Peridot could not, only making her more irritated and desperate. Amethyst decided to make it a game as she pulled Peridot to her lips. _Keep up a slow, steady pace of "keep away", heh, and try not to give in to her. This is gonna be hard, heh._

Peridot held Amethyst's shoulders loosely, feeling the purple gem's arms slide past her ribs, around her back again, keeping her close. She pulled away to wet her lips before darting back in, getting a small grunt from Amethyst as she started a bit more roughly than she meant to. Peridot felt bad and apologized by kissing Amethyst's little nose, then her chin, then her mouth again, this time a bit softer. Amethyst stuck to her slow pace idea, drawing out a few kisses to excite Peridot before breaking away to kiss her cheeks. The green gem trailed after her, trying to restart their passion from before, but the gem with the silky mane played hard to get. She turned her face if Peridot got too close, only letting her get the side of her mouth. As the game went on, Amethyst could tell she was infuriating Peridot. There was a frown on her usually smooth face, and on the latest attempt at connecting (a failure) she grunted angrily. Amethyst decided to kiss her nose as slight compensation. But Peridot had other plans as she tilted her head up and managed to grip her bottom lip with her own two. Amethyst snorted through her nose softly in surprise and exasperation, as she had been caught. Well, not exactly. But before she could pull away, a hand had made it behind her head. Fingers pushed into her hair, pushing her forward, which forced them to kiss normally again. She felt Peridot pridefully grinning against her, which annoyed her to no end, but made her smile as well. She began to laugh in the spaces between kisses she got, the puffs of air making Peridot stop to laugh too.

"N-No fair!" she managed to giggle out. Peridot snorted one last time and looked at her expectantly, if a little bit suspicious. _You think I'm gonna avoid giving you the satisfaction of kissing my lovely purple lips, don't you? Well, you're absolutely right. Heh, I play to win, baby._

The thrilled gems inched closer to each other again. Amethyst distracted the already mistrusting Peridot with a sly grin and silly eyebrows. Peridot pouted at her, not wanting to have to try hard to kiss her. She knew Amethyst was still playing around with her, and she knew she was not going to comply. Inches away, feeling Amethyst's breath on her lips, she jolted forward. But she still could not capture her. Amethyst pushed past her, feeling the green gem's mouth slide against her cheek. Amethyst instead hid under her chin, and pushed against Peridot's neck, causing goosebumps.

"Amethyst…." Peridot groaned. She was very fed up with this game. She gripped Amethyst's sides tightly, feeling the other gem flinch.

Amethyst hissed quietly, but acted like nothing was wrong "What's wrong, baby?" she pressed a few kisses to Peridot's neck in vain. _She mad._

"You know what's wrong, _baby_ " she growled. The grumpy green gem ran her sharp teeth over Amethyst's exposed ear, threatening to bite down. Amethyst shivered. _She's real mad. Oops._

Peridot had an idea to make Amethyst relent in this restrained behaviour. _I've only done this once before, so I'm hoping I don't make a fool of myself and faint._ She steadied herself, breathing in through her nose. She huffed softly, and she calmed herself as much as she could, withdrawing from her threatening behaviour. Instead of biting Amethyst's ear, she kissed it (her little nose bumping it too), letting the other gem know she wasn't as mad as she made herself out to be. _I'm not mad, just very annoyed. Now, just give me your mouth for a second, quartz. I'm going to get you back._

Amethyst slowly and cautiously lifted her head, shyly averting her eyes from Peridot's gaze like a little kid that was in trouble. She looked ashamed and kept her eyes staring downward at Peridot's little tucked up feet. Peridot quietly leaned forward, not noticed until they were inches apart again. She searched Amethyst's avoidant gaze until their green and purple eyes finally met. The green gem silently begged, her eyes speaking volumes. Amethyst still looked like she was in trouble, but leaned closer anyway. She finally let Peridot kiss her, which at first was a testing peck to see if she would flee again. She didn't. Peridot's hands rose up and cupped her cheeks. _You're not getting away._

She kissed her a few more times to give herself time to mentally prepare herself. _Okay, you can do this._ She inhaled through her nose, and then _,_ hesitantly, licked Amethyst's bottom lip. The other gem didn't respond, but the green gem could feel she was embarrassed by the warmth coming from her face. She tried again, this time the purple gem opened her mouth to let her in. The green gem got ahead of herself though, rushing forward and accidently clinking their teeth together. Both gems pulled apart fast, flustered and still connected by a thin trail of spit. They both avoided eye contact, looking to the sides with blushes on their faces. Peridot shyly wiped away the saliva with a swipe of her hand and apologized meekly "Sorry…"

Amethyst perked up "N-no, it's ok."

Peridot soon drew closer again, having enough confidence to try again. It's okay, _I can try again._ She was again allowed to press her lips to Amethyst's securely _._ She poked her tongue at Amethyst's lip again, who caught on immediately, the purple gem allowing access. Amethyst moaned loudly as the green gem slid her tongue in, feeling the slimy, damp heat. Peridot shuddered _ugh, it's disgusting, but it feels so good, ah. H-Hope I'm doing it right._

She moved her tongue awkwardly, and was unsure what to do. She managed to get a few moans from the purple gem however, when she pushed the resident tongue to move. She felt their saliva become one, which was pretty gross, but she ignored it and pressed her tongue to the roof of Amethyst's mouth. Amethyst quickly could not control herself, panting hard against Peridot as their tongues began to whirl inside her mouth. "Ah, hah" _c-crap, she's got me right where she wants me…_

Peridot tilted her head more, making Amethyst do the same, eliciting more moans from the frenzied gem. She pressed her body as close as she could, lining up their curves and eliminating distance. Every movement she made seemed to affect Amethyst, which delighted her. _I'm not holding back, and neither should you,_ she wanted to say. She hoped her body language came across as that. However, she also knew that she was panting hard, and shaking in pleasure. It wasn't negative body language, it just showed that she was really enjoying this. _Now, give up this game you are playing, Amethyst!_

She leaned forward, sliding her hands up to Amethyst's heated chest gently. She felt Amethyst pretty much go limp as she withdrew her tongue from her mouth, somehow not making a saliva trail. The green gem lay her panting companion down on her back, as she continued to sit up in her lap, regaining a clearer state of mind. Amethyst could only look up at her, chest heaving as she recovered. She looked up at Peridot in awe, who returned her look with a thankful - if a little cocky – smile. Peridot admired the way Amethyst's silky hair had spread out around her, complimenting her black top and shiny purple gemstone - making her all the more attractive. They sat for a while, each breathing raggedly.

"I lose" Amethyst said after a while, breaking the silence "You wanted me bad, and you got me, damn" she sighed, playing the scene over in her mind. A euphoric look came over her face and she closed her eyes, satisfied.

"Nyeh heh, that's the appropriate response to my special make-out kiss" she looked extremely proud of herself, folding her arms and nodding her head slightly.

"Pffft" Amethyst spurted, lazily opening an eye to look at her partner. "It's called "frenching". Buuut, I suppose you can call it that if you want. Anyway, I'm, uh, slightly frightened. We've only done that once before, and that was pretty much just me showing you how _not_ to do it. How'd you get so good?"

Peridot froze, peeking down at Amethyst. Truth be told, she was just using all the knowledge she had acquired from video games, magazines, and sappy dramas that she had seen while on earth. Did that count as experience? It sounded a little embarrassing to her if she were to say that to Amethyst. Would she mind? Would she understand?

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Amethyst "Hey, why'd you go quiet? You haven't been practisin' with Pearl, have you?" the purple quartz asked jokingly, but she really hoped that that wasn't the case. She tried not to be boring for Peridot, she really did.

Peridot looked at her seriously "I would never do that, Amethyst"

"Hah, yeah, I know." She breathed a sigh of relief mentally "Pearl's boring, you wouldn't wanna be with her anyways. She still has Rose on her mind" she sighed, a little exhaustedly, as if talking about those two emotionally drained her.

The green gem was struck suddenly with inspiration, because Amethyst seemed a little funny when mentioning Rose. She slowly lowered herself onto Amethyst, her knees beside her hips and hands at her shoulders, trapping her in with her limbs. "I don't care about Pearl" she said in a low tone. This gave her the purple gem's undivided attention.

"I've only got you on my mind" she said seductively, before leaning down and tickling Amethyst with kisses to her uncovered neck.

"Bwahahaha, stop it!" Amethyst curled up into a ball on Steven's bed, tucking in her head to try and hide her sensitive neck. Peridot responded by curling up on top of her (purposefully putting her full weight on) and kissing any part of her face that she could. "You can't get away from me" she teased.

"Stop quoting uncool TV shows, Peri, haha!" Amethyst laughed, her eyes squeezed shut. "I've watched them too, y'know!"

Peridot pulled away "Wh-What do you mean?" she asked, trying not to break her façade. She attempted to burrow her face in Amethyst's neck, which caused a shiver to run through the other.

"Your best lines are all from bad soap operas" Amethyst smiled knowingly at the green gem, leaving an opening in her defences. Peridot quickly took the chance to sneak a kiss in, but she turned it into a lick halfway. Amethyst gasped.

"D-Don't deny it. Y-You're-ah-trying to h-hide it, ngh" Amethyst said, but by the end it had turned into a whimper. Peridot knew her neck was _very_ sensitive, and used it to stop her from trying to embarrass her. But Amethyst didn't try to protect herself either, slowly uncurling her body as Peridot curled around hers, bringing her knee's to the purple gem's chest and her arms around her neck and hair. She couldn't deny that it felt _very_ good.

Peridot dragged her tongue up the purple gem's neck, who only tilted her head to give the green gem some more room. She moaned without restraint at the wet contact. "S-S…ah" she could only make out, her face heating up.

"D-Dammit, you…" she growled, fighting the urge to moan again as the green gem stopped and purposefully nibbled at the area between her neck and jawline, darting her tongue to lick it.

"I mean, you-kch-get a lot of your talent from me, b-but you ju-h-st go beyond. Nobody else could have taught you this stuff but TV and media and stuff" by this time, Peridot had stopped and was listening to her. Amethyst could see she was thinking about something. She also knew she was a little bit grumpy by the way she leant over and kissed her. It was a "I'm grumpy/annoyed, make me feel better" kiss, because Amethyst could feel she was a little bit desperate.

The purple gem put an arm up around her back and neck, and used her fingertips to fiddle with the roots of Peridot's hair at her nape, getting a tiny noise from the green gem. "Don't feel bad, P-dot" she purred comfortingly. Peridot blushed slightly. Amethyst moved her body, rolling Peridot off of her, to the side. She faced her and grabbed her quickly, seeing as Peridot was trying to sit up. She grunted as she was snatched, but did not try to get away. Amethyst kissed her on the mouth again, keeping her there for a while. The purple gem moved confidently against Peridot, who now seemed a little stiff compared to before. "I like how you are. You are adaptive" she smirked.

Peridot looked a little embarrassed, but her tone was confused "I haven't said anything"

"Yeah" it was Amethyst's turn to strike Peridot's neck, butting her chin out of the way like a greedy cat. The green gem hissed at her arrogant push, but then moaned gently as the purple gem nibbled her. "but I know what you're thinkin', nya" she meowed. "You don't wanna say that your cute lil' sexy skillset is pulled from TV shows" she nuzzled under Peridot's chin before kissing it.

"N-"

Amethyst pulled herself up to Peridot's eye level again "I know it is, but I don't care" she grinned widely, fully latching onto Peridot with her legs. "I love it! It's adorable! You're an adaptive little alien!" Amethyst said excitedly.

"He he, stop it!" Peridot couldn't help but grin. It was a slight shy grin, but it showed a lot from her.

"And look at that! You always add your own thing!" she actually pointed to Peridot's upturned mouth with a pudgy purple finger. Amethyst recognized and was an expert on everything that was completely Peridot "I-It's too cute for me to handle, Peri!" she held her hand to her cheek in an effort to contain herself.

"W-What, my precious grin?" she grinned wider, a cute little blush on her face.

"Yup. And everything you managed to accomplish today, hehe. I just wanna squish you" Amethyst unceremoniously rolled herself onto Peridot, actually squishing her.

"Ow"

"Sorry" but she was far more into Peridot's neck again at the moment. She made things more comfortable for Peridot by holding herself up over the green gem, but she wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"A-Ack!" Peridot cried out. She wasn't exactly ready for Amethyst's revenge kissing/licking/biting.

"You're not-" she kissed "-as susceptible as-" kissed again "-me to neck kisses-" she licked "-so I'm going rougher on you to make up for it"

"That d-doesn't give you permission t-to bite! Ah!" Peridot scolded, but her resolve sounded weak as she gasped.

Amethyst dragged her tongue a little "Fine, I won't. But stop squirming" she leaned on one of Peridot's wiggly legs to stop it. The green gem lay vulnerable to Amethyst as the purple gem attacked her neck. She couldn't do anything but groan.

"C'mon Peri, where's your fire from before? I kinda liked being challenged" she paused to tease smugly, looking Peridot in the eye. The green gem pouted and looked away.

"What happened to you fawning over me and calling me cute?" she sulked.

"I gave into my urges" she admitted simply with a shrug.

Peridot growled "You can't just change things, Amethyst. What if I liked being called cute?" she folded her arms.

"Well what if I wanna make you all hot and bothered?" Amethyst purred, licking her lips.

Peridot instantly shot up and pulled Amethyst down on top of her, gripping her hair and shoulders tightly. She grabbed Amethyst's lips powerfully, making Amethyst grunt, purr and moan at the same time. _There it is_ Amethyst absentmindedly thought to herself. The green gem let out a sigh as well, one that seemed to have been building up. It got heated again quickly, with Peridot wrapping her legs around Amethyst's middle too. Fingers ran through hair, and both styles were quite unkempt. There were loud grunts and groans from both of them, and there seemed to be a rhythm of body language, rocking back and forth. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't hear the footsteps of another approaching…

"Not on Steven's bed" came Garnet's monotonous voice from downstairs, a surprise. Both of them jumped in each other's arms. Amethyst's hair poofed up and Peridot's frizzed. They looked in the direction of her voice, and saw her standing at the base of the stairs with her arms folded.

"G-G-ah-Garnet!?" Peridot screeched. "H-How long?!..." she trailed off. She let go of Amethyst and hid under her, leaving her to explain to the fusion what they were doing. There was an awkward, expectant silence.

Amethyst then cried out with delayed embarrassment. "u-uh, w-we weren't g-gonna do anything, Garnet!"

"Right" the fusion said coolly.

Even if they weren't fused, the two shared the same thought. _We are so dead…_

"r-really, Garnet!" Amethyst tried pleaded weakly, still panting a bit.

Garnet could only laugh, her counterparts having been caught in a similar situation about 200 years ago. _How times have changed…a homeworld gem and an earth gem…_ she thought ….. _But, love has still stayed the same; addictive and passionate._

Instead of scolding them, she said "If you feel like continuing, the living room couch is always open" Garnet offered.

"GARNET!" they both screamed. The fusion gem only grinned and left them to it.

* * *

Hah dammit Garnet. Maybe she sensed they really WERE gonna do something if they got any further, ooo. No, my canon gems don't have sex. My AU ones, however…..

*ahem* But man, this was way gayer than "Peridot in the rain". Look how far I have come, ha!

I wrote Peridot as quite forward and dominant in this fic. I hope that's okay 'cause tbh, I enjoyed the heck out of it. This was also a practise pad for all different types of heated kisses, so if you felt the variations and lulls in between, that's why. I also hope everyone knows the character that Peridot was playing as in the beginning. I really hope everyone knows. 0-0 Also, I rek as that character in smash. Fite me.


End file.
